


Elpida

by zaffrenotes



Category: The Royal Heir, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrenotes/pseuds/zaffrenotes
Summary: Four part miniseries (plus an epilogue) set roughly 20 years following the events of The Royal Heir, Book 2 (written before TRH Book 3 was released). Elpída is a Greek word that means "hope"
Kudos: 3





	1. Part I

Tears sting at umber eyes, threatening to ruin the makeup she’s just spent twenty minutes fixing. The sun hangs low in the sky, evident by the coral beams filtering through drapes billowing in a warm summer breeze. All she wants to do is walk through the hedge maze and get lost within its tall green walls, to be surrounded by silence and comforted in her favorite place.

With a deep, calming breath, she closes her eyes and counts to ten, just as she was taught so many years ago. She’s been preparing for this evening for years, but it’s not the one she imagined in her head. Dabbing at the edges of her eyes with a fresh tissue, she stares at the reflection in the mirror, transfixed at her features.

Eyes like her mother’s, nose like her father’s. A smile – rare as it is to be seen – somehow a blend from her parents. Her hair falls in onyx curls, ribbons of black, save for a subtle braided crown – a symbolic nod to her mother’s signature style and to the title she’s about to undertake, like so many of her father’s ancestors.

“I hope you’re using the waterproof mascara, if you’re gonna keep crying like that,” her sister sighs listlessly, flipping through a tattered novel.

“Are you going to help, or just make stupid comments?”

“Why can’t I do both?” she questions back, shutting the book. Her sister is a carbon copy of their mother, with their uncle’s sarcastic tongue. She rises from the bed and twirls her finger in the air in the mirror, prompting the elder sister to turn around. “Teddy, you don’t have to do this, you know,” she says softly. She picks up a makeup brush loaded with powder, tapping it gently under her sister’s eyes.

“Minty,” Teddy sighs back. “Yes I do. It’s what Mama and Daddy would’ve wanted. It’s what they fought for, and I’m old enough to take the Crown for myself.”

There’s a knock at the door that silences the sisters, until the elder one calls in their guest. The women smile softly at the sight of their younger brother, striding in with three glasses of champagne. “Thought you might want a little liquid courage to get you through the evening,” he grins, offering his sisters the bubbling flutes in his hands.

“I’m not sure how I feel about our barely legal brother being the one to offer drinks,” Teddy quips, though she still takes a glass from him.

“Please, I’ve been imbibing for years, and you know it, Teddy,” he answers back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Amynta takes the other glass for herself, setting it on the dresser while she continues working on Teddy’s makeup.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Theíos Drake,” Amynta chides.

“I can’t help it if I’m his favorite,” he shrugs.

“Because you remind him of Daddy,” Amynta replies, sticking out her tongue at him.

They start to bicker; Teddy lets them, to release some of the nervous tension they’re feeling, even though she’s the one worrying about a hundred things. It’s only when they start raising their voices that she puts an end to it. “Minty, Liam, that’s enough,” she says sternly. Her siblings end their arguing. “Shall we toast?”

They raise their glasses together, pausing to think of a reason to toast. “To…being together again, as we should be,” Amynta offers.

“To Mama and Daddy, may they bless us from heaven,” Teddy follows.

“For Cordonia,” Liam adds.

“For Cordonia,” the sisters repeat. They clink glasses, taking long sips from the flutes.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the canon text from TRH Book 1 (Last Apple Ball) is used from the letter.

After her sister and brother leave the room to give her some space to reflect, Crown Princess Eleanor Theodora Bailey Rys carefully walks over to the balcony in her ballgown. It’s a shade of deep blue, like Cordonia’s coastline; it was one of her mother’s favorite colors to wear for royal functions, and one of her father’s favorites as well. She looks out to the gardens from where she stands, seeing some faithful members of the court strolling through them before the evening begins.

It’s been nearly a decade since she last set foot in the capital, let alone in the palace that was once her home. It’s been just as long since she remembers seeing her parents alive, and the memory of them threatens to cause more tears to form. Her throat closes and she grips the marble railing, eyes to the heavens, and she repeats her breathing exercise once more.

The night has barely begun and she needs to keep her emotions in control. It’s an important evening, and she wants to honor the former King and Queen to the best of her abilities, not to mention her living family members. Teddy recalls one of the lessons King Liam taught her when she was a child.

.:.

_“Daddy, what does it feel like when you have to make a speech, with all the people staring at you and taking your picture?” Eight year old Teddy looked up at her father from the kitchen table, pencil clasped tightly in her hand as she worked on her homework._

_Liam looked at his daughter from the seat across from her, casually setting the budget reports in his hands onto the table, giving her a reassuring grin. With a quiet exhale and a tilt of his head, he flicked his eyes down to the paper in front of her, quickly scanning the text at the top. “Are you nervous about delivering your report in class later this week? Mama says you’ve been working very hard on your presentation.”_

_“Mama said Auntie Hana finished making my hanbok,” she answered, smiling up at him. “But what if the other kids think I look funny? Or I mess up my words?”_

_“You can practice what you want to say in front of me and Mama,” he answered. “When I have to make a speech, I read over what I have to say, and memorize important parts. Mama even highlights the important parts in bright colors so I don’t forget,” he chuckled. “It’s okay if you make mistakes when you have to speak in front of people, we all have to practice, and it takes time not to feel nervous.” Liam watched as Teddy nervously bit her bottom lip. “But do you want to know a secret about me?”_

_“Okay,” Teddy answered quietly._

_Liam leaned forward on the table, beckoning with his hand for Teddy to do the same. She leaned forward a few inches, and he held a curved hand to one side of his mouth, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Sometimes I still get nervous when I have to speak in front of large crowds.”_

_Teddy’s eyes widened in surprise. “But you never look nervous, Daddy!”_

_“That’s because I have a special trick that my mother taught me when I was a young boy,” he answered, and his eyes twinkled with mischief. “And I’ll share it with you, if you’d like that.” Liam let out a low laugh when Teddy rapidly nodded her head in agreement. “Close your eyes and imagine seeing all your feelings in your mind – happy, sad, angry, scared, nervous – and turn them into something colorful that you can pick up with your hands.”_

_“Umm, like flowers? I like flowers,” Teddy replied, her little eyes closed._

_“Maybe something different,” Liam suggested. “When I close my eyes, my feelings look like balls. Sometimes small blue marbles if I’m a little sad, or great big yellow soccer balls if I feel happy, like when I see you and Minty and Liam and Mama every day. Can you think of something like that?”_

_Teddy pressed her lips together, swinging her legs under the table as she tried to turn her feelings into a different shape. “What about…balloons? Like tiny water balloons or the big ones we see at parades?”_

_“That’s good, little bear,” Liam grinned. “Now, pretend you’re in a room filled with all those balloons, all your feelings. What color are the nervous balloons? How big are they when you think about making your speech for school?”_

_“They’re…umm, grey. Lots of grey. And they’re big balloons, bigger than a beach ball.”_

_“Imagine gathering them up into your arms, every single one you see. Can you do that?”_

_“There’s a lot of them, Daddy,” she began to whine, her voice wavering. “My arms are too little.”_

_“Imagine…you’re grown up like me or Mama, so your arms are bigger, and you can pick them all up. Don’t forget to breathe,” he added. “Take as much time as you need to get them, no one is rushing you.”_

_Teddy tried to see herself as a grownup like her parents, and in her mind she somehow managed to gather up all the grey balloons she could see, leaving the rest of the colorful balloons in the room. “I have them.”_

_“Now, imagine seeing a great big door to a closet,” he instructed. “It’s already cracked open, so all you have to do is nudge it with your foot. Can you do that?” He waited until Teddy nodded in response. “Keep breathing in and out, and push all those grey balloons into the closet, and close the door when they’re all packed in there.”_

_“Now what?”_

_“Pull out the key from your pocket, and lock the door,” he instructed. “Then take another big breath in, let it out, and open your eyes.”_

_Teddy locked the door with an old iron key in her mind, and breathed in as deep as her lungs would allow, before exhaling slowly and opening her eyes. She blinked several times, seeing her father with a calm but expectant expression on his face._

_“How do you feel now?” Liam’s eyes searched his daughter’s face for a reaction._

_A small, tiny smile spread across Teddy’s lips. “Better. Not so nervous.”_

_Liam smiled softly at her, reaching across the table to hold her hands. “Whenever you’re feeling nervous, or angry, or scared, and you can’t let out your feelings right away, just do that. Imagine all those balloons in your head and gather them up, and hide them away in the closet until things calm down. We can’t always show how we’re feeling in front of others, because they could turn it into something negative.” He sighed, knowing the burden of having to remain uncharacteristically even-tempered at all times in the public eye._

_“Like in front of reporters, and all the people you and Mama have to talk to at big meetings and fancy dinners?”_

_“Yes, little bear,” he replied, gently squeezing her hands with affection. “We don’t want them to think your daddy’s always angry, or so nervous he wants to hide behind the drapes with Minty and little Liam, right?” He added a cheeky wink at the end of his question to show he was joking._

_“Well, not all the time,” Teddy giggled._

_“So that’s what we do,” he repeated. “We hide those feelings away for a little while, but when the scary thing is over, or you can get away to your room or somewhere safe, don’t forget to open the door and let those feelings out. Don’t ever feel like you can’t have those feelings around your family, or people you trust, okay?”_

_“Like you and Mama, and Minty and Liam?”_

_“And even your uncles and aunts, your cousins, and your closest friends when you get older,” Liam answered. “You should never have to feel like you have to hide your feelings from the people you love.”_

_“Okay,” she smiled._

_Liam released his grip on Teddy’s hands and rose up from the table, before taking two steps to go around to where she was seated, and pulled up an empty chair next to her. “So,” he said, taking a seat as he grinned at his princess, “tell me what you know about your family tree for your report.”_

_Before Teddy could begin, the door opened with boisterous laughter from the rest of her family. Katrina swung the door open, carrying several grease-stained paper bags in her hands. Minty and Liam ran in behind her, joined by Drake carrying more bags of food, and Hana, who had a small garment bag in one hand. A flash of bright blue was visible in the garment bag’s vinyl window._

_“Hey you two,” Katrina smiled. “Homework away, Theíos Drake brought burgers and fries from our favorite spot, and Auntie Hana’s joining us for dinner too!”_

.:.

Teddy imagines turning her feelings into balloons in her mind again, and she works to collect as many as she can into her arms. She gathers up all the sadness in her heart, the fear in her throat, and the anxiety running through her veins, locking them behind a door in her mind. She inhales deeply, taking in the scent of roses and night-blooming jasmine from the gardens. She exhales slowly, composing herself like the princess she is, and the queen she’s about to become.

There’s another soft knock against the door before it drifts open, and her guardian stands on the other side. She turns to greet Leo, gathering up layers of her gown in gloved hands to make her way to the door, and he smiles at her. His blue eyes glisten with happy tears, and her empathetic nature means her eyes are blinking back fresh tears once more. “Theíos,” she grins, then falters, noticing his arms aren’t outstretched to embrace her in a bear hug in his usual manner. “What’s going on?”

Leo nods gently and clears his throat, heading to the loveseat in the front of the room. He motions for Teddy to join him, and she follows. Her expression is curious and slightly worried, taking in the serious expression on her usually lighthearted uncle’s face. “It’s an important day for you, Eleanor,” he says, reaching for her hands. He only addresses her by her given name when she’s in trouble, or when he’s being serious. It makes her anxious now, unsure of what he’s preparing to tell her. “I thought about waiting until after the ceremony to give this to you, but I think it’ll help you get through the evening.”

He reaches into his tuxedo jacket and pulls forth two envelopes, handing them over to her. She flips them over in her hands, noticing the wax seals and her father’s handwriting on one, her mother’s on the other. She looks up to Leo, brows creased together in silent question. “Read the one from Liam first,” Leo suggests, voice wavering as he utters his brother’s name. “They told me they wrote that to you during the Last Apple Ball, just before you were born.”

Teddy runs her fingers over the front of the envelope while Leo stands and walks over to the desk, retrieving a letter opener. She slices a long edge to open it, taking a shaky breath as she pulls the paper from within. Her chin quivers, unfolding the ivory sheet to see her father’s handwriting at the top of the page – _**Dear Baby, We’ve been looking forward to your arrival, and we’ve been counting the hours until your due date. We can’t wait to hold you and see your face for the very first time**_. Tears threaten to spill over for the fourth time since she started getting ready, but she bites her tongue and blinks them back, reading on. Leo hands her a tissue from the gilded box on the coffee table and she gives him a sad smile of thanks, dabbing at the edges of her eyes. _**Ruling Cordonia will seem like a big job…but your mother and I have every faith in your ability. In spite of the hardships you may face, know that Cordonia will appreciate all the creativity and heart you bring to each challenge. We’re already proud of the wonderful things we know you’ll do, of the person we know you’ll be. And we couldn’t love you more. Love, with all our hearts, Mom and Dad**_.

The door in her mind rattles, sad blue balloons pushing to the front, threatening to splinter it open in spite of being locked. Before she breaks into tears, she slices at the second envelope, now with her name written on the front, and pulls the letter out, unfolding it to see her mother’s handwriting. She dabs at her eyes again, and Leo gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before she starts to read.

> **_To our darling Teddy,_ **
> 
> **_We wish we could be there for you on your coronation night, to stand on either side of you while you make promises to guide and govern Cordonia above all else. We wish we could help you rebuild what was lost, with your father’s sage wisdom and my creative charm. Your aunts and uncles will have to guide you in our absence. Listen to them; learn from them._ **
> 
> **_Leo will teach you how to love with all your heart – let yourself fall in love, even if it hurts in the end. Drake will teach you humility. Even with gold and jewels at your fingertips, don’t forget that while you’ve been born into a line of kings and queens, I was born a commoner, and a humble beginning is still an honest one. Olivia will teach you how to be strong, both figuratively and literally. Hana will teach you to be true to yourself, despite the responsibilities given to you as our firstborn child. Maxwell will teach you how to squeeze every ounce of joy from life, though you may think that feat impossible right now._ **
> 
> **_They’re our family; our closest friends that have sworn to protect you, Amynta, and Liam, while we take steps to safeguard your futures. It breaks our hearts to have to leave you like this, but Auvernal gave us no choice. Your father and I are fighting for your safety and your freedom. We promised each other that you and your siblings would never have to go through what Daddy did to find a partner, even if it was a blessed twist of fate that Mama fought for and won his hand (and heart)._ **
> 
> **_You should all have the freedom to love and marry the one you choose to be worthy of being your partner in life. No piece of paper should force that upon you. That’s the reason your father and I made the decision to go to war. We know you’re all too young to fully understand our reasons behind this, but freedom is worth fighting for, darling daughter. Freedom to love who you want a future with, and freedom to give your child every chance at an earnest life, defending that possibility with your own life, as the case may be. You’ll understand when – may you be so blessed in the future – you become a mother yourself._ **
> 
> **_Tonight, just remember that you are a Rys – full of fire and kindness – descended from warriors. Your blood runs red with wise ancestors, and that of Kenna Rys, who was a force to be reckoned with during her time on this earth. You are also a Bailey – a long line of strong-willed men and women in their own right. We know that you will succeed in whatever you set out to do._ **
> 
> **_May Cordonia welcome you back with open arms and love you as much as we do._ **
> 
> **_Love you always,  
>  Mama and Daddy_ **

Teddy sniffles and dabs furiously at her eyes, praying that her makeup holds. She hands the letter to Leo to read over as she stands, walking over to the full length mirror in her bedroom, and carefully wipes away the tears that refuse to stop falling.

She knows the reason behind her parents declaration of war on Auvernal, so many years ago. She knows what Bradshaw and Isabella did to force them to sign away her future to their son Isaac, before she’d even been born, and how they refused to leave Cordonia as a result. Her uncles and aunts reminded her – and Amynta and little Liam – that Liam and Katrina had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike against Auvernal, even if it meant years of collecting intel and secretly assembling a plan of attack, waiting to strike at the right opportunity. All their plotting didn’t stop them from becoming parents two more times to welcome Amynta and William to their little family, nor the decade of carefully setting their plans into motion.

She remembers leaving Cordonia to stay with her Theíos Leo and Theía Katie in America for the summer, while Amynta and Liam went to stay with their Uncle Drake, who eventually headed to Texas. Leo would’ve kept them all together, but with his own twins with Katie running around, it would have been difficult staying under the radar with five children.

And then it happened.

There was a surprising double assassination on foreign soil in the middle of the night. A king and queen were extradited and accused of violating war treaties. Two small countries went to war.

There were weeks of living in different cities with her uncle, aunt, and cousins, while images of home flashed across television screens. Bombings that reduced towns and cities to rubble. Troops invaded Cordonia and Auvernal in droves. Citizens cried in panic and pain, because of a marriage treaty Auvernal refused to revoke, even when Isaac and Lyra of Auvernal became casualties in an attack on their palace, negating the entire betrothal contract with the loss of Auvernal’s heirs.

Auvernal’s entire reason to extend the war was to fight out of spite.

Weeks turned to months of keeping a low profile and using a different name; Leo grew a beard and Katie changed her hair so they wouldn’t be recognized, even in remote towns in America, while the fighting back home continued. There were news updates of the royal assassins escaping before their trial was set to take place, while Teddy and her siblings wondered about their own safety, thousands of miles away.

Months blurred into years of wondering what happened to their parents, with sporadic visits from her uncles and aunts for courtly education and training as her only consolation, preparing her for this very night. The war slowly came to an end, with aid from Cordonia’s allies and Auvernal’s eventual surrender, having depleted all of their stolen resources.

Her home country was left to be governed by Olivia Nevrakis, in the absence of their King and Queen, with a young Crown Princess in hiding. Queen Olivia gave her lessons in diplomacy and trained her in weapons, while trusted noble houses kept her informed of legislation and restoration efforts, in between physics labs and calculus exams. It was a long, slow process to restore order and instill faith after what happened. Olivia ruled with steadfast resolution, which was what Cordonia needed to heal. Olivia was up to the task, even with the knowledge that her time on the throne would end sooner rather than later.

Tonight would be a night for change.


	3. III

“There’s one more thing,” Leo calls out from the other room.

Teddy sniffles once more and takes a deep breath, gathering up her full skirts and her strength to join Leo in the other room once more.

“Your parents wanted you to have these for your coronation.” He reaches into his jacket pocket again, pulling out a square, black velvet box. With a tiny flourish, he lifts the lid to show Teddy the contents, and she lets out a small gasp.

“Is that…Mama’s pearl pendant?” She reaches out to touch the solitary pearl, strung on a white gold chain.

“The very one,” Leo replies.

Teddy was familiar with the story of the pearl. Liam had found it in a grotto in Italy, hiding it away in hopes of being able to give it to the woman he loved. Years later, he gave it to Katrina – under peculiar circumstances was the only answer her parents provided – who asked him to hold on to it until she was somehow worthy of wearing it. Once they were engaged, Liam had it set and strung as a pendant, giving it to Katrina on their wedding night. She wore it as often as possible, and Teddy remembered how much she loved to play with it as a child, holding the pearl between her fingers every time she curled up in her mother’s lap for a story.

_20+ years ago…_

_“Assassins. Assassins! On our wedding day! As if the life I imagined with you couldn’t get any more surreal!”_

_Liam tipped his chin down and looked over at Katrina, grinning at his wife. His Queen. His Love. Her cheeks were flushed pink and one hand lay resting on her chest, the other draped lazily across her forehead. Two bands sparkled on her ring finger, and he grinned at the sight of them._

_“What’s on your mind?” She stretched her hand across the small space that separated them in the bed, tapping him lightly on the nose._

_They’d been up before dawn to prepare for their wedding day, undergoing not one, but two threats on their lives from Anton’s attempts to usurp the Crown. “You’re amazing,” Liam sighed, reaching over to hold Katrina’s hand. He pulled her closer and kissed her knuckles. “Absolutely, undeniably, amazing.”_

_Katrina grinned back at her husband of half a day as he settled against the stack of down pillows. “You’re not so bad yourself, dear husband.” She sighed happily, rolling to her side to look at him._

_Liam tipped his chin down once more, almost bashfully at the compliment, before scooting closer to Katrina. “That’s not quite what I was referring to,” he chuckled. He lifted his gaze to her again, taking in the way her raven hair scattered around her and the pillow in loose curls, and the softness in her face. “I always knew you were strong in character, Trina,” he began. “I knew that from the night we met. I hate the way your inner strength was tested over and over again since that night, but I’m also grateful things happened the way they did, to get to this moment. Here, you and I, as husband and wife.”_

_“I could’ve done with fewer near-death experiences,” Katrina teased back. Liam tilted his head at her, and she continued speaking; she knew when he looked at her that way that he was trying to have a serious moment. “But getting through the metaphorical gauntlet was worth it. You are worth it, and I’d do it all again if I had to, because I love you.”_

_“I was hoping you’d say that,” Liam replied, pressing his lips to hers with a sweet kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers, before leaning back and twisting over to retrieve something from his nightstand. “That’s why I want to give you this,” turning to her once more. He presented a small black velvet box, placing it on the mattress. Clasping the bedsheet to her body, Katrina sat up, looking between the jewelry box and up at Liam, who had an anxious smile plastered across his face. “Open it,” he urged._

_Katrina tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, reining in a smile, and picked up the box, cracking it open…and felt her heart swell. “Is this what I think it is?” She looked up at Liam again, blinking back tears of disbelief, and he nodded silently as the anxiety faded from his smile and bloomed to pride. She slipped her fingers under the perfect solitaire pearl pendant, strung on a white gold chain, and gently pulled it free._

_“You said you wanted me to wait to give it to you until you were worthy of wearing it,” Liam said softly. “I thought you were already worthy of it the night at the Blue Grotto, because you were worthy of my heart.” He reached out his hand and Katrina set the necklace into his palm. She twisted around and pulled her hair over one shoulder while Liam undid the clasp on the chain._

_“You know, in preparation for the wedding, Regina took me to the vault to pick out my jewelry,” Katrina replied, feeling Liam’s forearms on her shoulders as he arced the pendant over her head. “Rows and rows of glittering diamonds, sparkling gemstones in every shade of the rainbow,” she continued, feeling Liam’s full lips against the back of her neck. She let out a tiny sigh of pleasure at his touch. “But this is the most valuable piece of jewelry to me, aside from my wedding band and engagement ring,.”_

_Liam wrapped his hands around her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck, and Katrina leaned into him. “This is just the beginning, my Love,” he uttered, the words vibrating gently against her skin with each kiss._

_Katrina reluctantly pulled herself away from him, shifting to face him once more. She looked at him expectantly, watching Liam’s eyes as they traveled from her face to her chest, where the pendant rested. A satisfied grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, turning to a different look altogether when she let the sheet fall to her waist. “How does it look?”_

_“Devastatingly perfect, my darling wife,” Liam answered. His bright, coffee colored eyes shifted to deep espresso, and Katrina’s lips curled at the way he tensed his jaw. “I know it’s been a long day, but I need to make love to my wife…again.”_

_—_

_“Mama, did you hear me?”_

_A tiny hand pressed against Katrina’s cheek, and she stirred away from the memory of her wedding night. “Hmm? What’s that, my little bear?” She looked down at Teddy, who’d moved her hand from Katrina’s cheek and was back to playing with the pearl pendant around her neck._

_“Tell me again, how Daddy found this,” Teddy answered, holding the pearl between her thumb and middle finger. “In the blue water?”_

_Katrina took in a long breath and kissed the top of Teddy’s freshly bathed head, her dark hair still damp. “When Daddy was a young man, before we met, he went to a place called the Blue Grotto with Theíos Leo,” she began. “They went diving, and Daddy found this pearl in an oyster. Theíos told Daddy that this pearl would win the heart of any woman he gave it to, but Daddy didn’t have anyone whose heart he wanted to win over, so he hid it in the Grotto and hoped it would be there when he found someone to love.”_

_“And then?”_

_“And then, one night when we were in Italy, Daddy took me to this secret spot and he went diving to see if he could find it again…and he did! He told me white pearls symbolize beauty, purity, and new beginnings, and are believed to bring good luck and protection to those that wear them.”_

PRESENT DAY

“What’s that?” she inquires, looking curiously at a white gold cuff.

Leo removes the bracelet from the box, handing it to Teddy. “Something your parents commissioned for you before…well, before we all had to leave,” he answers.

She takes the bracelet from him, admiring the diamonds and sapphires that sparkle before her, set in an Art Deco style. It matches her gown, as if her parents had glimpsed into the future. She squints at something on the underside, pulling it closer to read an inscription, and feels a bittersweet aching in her heart while imaginary balloons drift down from her head and lodge into her throat. Her chin trembles with emotion as she looks up to meet her uncle’s eyes.

_**Whenever you feel overwhelmed…remember whose daughter you are and straighten your crown.** _

Leo makes a tiny, strangled sound as he tries to speak, coughing to clear his throat before trying again. “Your dad, my brother…he would’ve moved heaven and earth to be the one to give this to you tonight,” he chokes out. “Your mom and dad would be so incredibly proud of you today. I wish to all the gods that they’d be the ones sitting with you now, instead of your sorry excuse of an uncle,” he jokes, sad smile quivering across his lips.

“Theíos, you’ve been a great uncle,” she reassures him, reaching forward to squeeze his arm with affection. “You and Theía Katie took me in and sacrificed so much to keep me safe. I can never repay you for that.”

His bright blue eyes are wet with tears, and he pats her shoulder in silent acknowledgement. “We’d do it again in a heartbeat, kiddo.”

She holds up a wrist to him. “Help your niece, one more time?”

Leo chuckles, taking the bracelet from her, and opens the clasp. He slips it onto her gloved wrist with care. They both have to dab at their eyes to wipe away fresh tears. She turns in place, and Leo unclasps the pearl pendant, draping it in front of Teddy as he fiddles to secure the chain.

It’s cold against her skin, and she shivers gently. As Leo secures the necklace he whispers a tiny “there” behind her, and her fingertips press the pearl to her chest. She wouldn’t be able to have her parents in the room, but she’d be able to feel their presence with their gifts.

Teddy stands to take a long breath, closing her eyes once more. She gathers the balloons in her mind, stuffing them behind the door one more time, and her face relaxes to a solemn, stoic expression. “Let’s get this thing over with, shall we?”

Leo rises, and Teddy loops her hand through his arm as he escorts her out. She’s ready to officially take her place underneath Cordonia’s crown.


	4. IV

It’s a small gathering within the palace chapel. Heads of noble houses are in attendance, some with their children – the newest generation in a long line of nobility. They’re all loyal to the Crown and friends of King Liam and Queen Katrina. Royal Council members are there with their families, along with government officials. The space is peppered with Olivia’s Scarlet Sentinels – the reformed guards she trained during the war – standing guard for potential threats.

_Eighteen year old Teddy cried out in frustration as she fell to the mat, the outside of her ankle stinging from where Olivia’s wooden staff struck her. As Olivia spun around to strike again, Teddy swung her legs over her head and back the other way, using the momentum to flip up off the ground. With her own staff out of reach, Teddy pulled the wooden daggers from her belt and blocked Olivia’s attempt to knock her down. She moved to sweep Olivia’s legs out from under her, only to double over in pain when her aunt struck her across the abdomen, and again across her back._

_With the air knocked out of her, Teddy fell to the floor on her hands and knees, a dull pain at the base of her skull as Olivia pressed one end of the staff against her. “Ha!” Olivia exclaimed, pulling the staff away from Teddy’s head. “Get up, girl, let’s try again.”_

_Teddy sat back on her heels, trying to catch her breath. “Theía, this is insane,” she wheezed. “Do we really need to keep running these drills?”_

_Olivia sighed, extending a hand to help Teddy up from the mat. “I was training with real blades at thirteen, young lady.” They walked over to a bench, and sat down, before taking swigs of water from their water bottles. “We’ve got to make do with what we can right now, but if you were in Cordonia, I’d have you training with the finest steel Lythikos could offer. You know your parents fought with less in their day, right?”_

_Teddy began fixing her hair again, yanking the elastic free before working to pull her hair up in a high ponytail. “Mama told me about fighting Anton on their wedding day and beating him with a stick.”_

_Olivia’s hand moved to touch her side, remembering the day vividly in her mind, and the wound she sustained. “Yes. You’ve got to be able to work with whatever you have, to defend yourself and your family.” She took a long sip of water before continuing. “Be it a gun, a sword, or a chunk of wood, you need to know how to fight…how to stand up for yourself.”_

_Teddy let out a long sigh, staring ahead of her at nothing in particular. “Theía, how do you think people will react, when it comes time for me to return?”_

_Olivia dabbed at her temples with a small towel. “The people miss you, just as they missed your parents before this whole thing started,” she answered softly. “There may be some that will resist the change, but I only took the position because we needed a leader. I won’t lie and tell you I haven’t enjoyed parts of being queen.” Olivia laughed softly, seeing Teddy make a smug face. “The perks are great, you’ll see. But even with all my experience as a duchess, there was a massive learning curve. I don’t know how your parents handled it and still had so much time for you and your brother and sister.”_

_“A little bit of magic, a lot of help, and Mama’s ridiculous organizational skills,” Teddy chuckled._

_“Gods, did your mother like to organize,” Olivia sighed. “Always full of surprises, that mother of yours. Barely any combat training, and she could swing a sword with finesse.”_

_Teddy took a long swig of water from her bottle. “How’re Liam and Minty doing with their training? You just saw them, right?”_

_“Liam’s doing well with hand-to-hand combat, much like your father,” Olivia surmised. “Amynta is showing some real prowess with a sword.”_

_“Minty’s training with swords already, and I’m still on bo staffs?!”_

_“I’m training you with everything, you need to learn how to stay on your feet and adapt!”_

_“Not so easy when you’re always knocking me off my feet,” Teddy taunted._

_“You’re still breathing, aren’t you?” Olivia huffed playfully._

_“And if you can breathe, you can stand, right?”_

_Olivia turned her head to look at her honorary niece, who looked more like Katrina with each passing year. She pursed her lips into a satisfied grin. “Finish the sentence.”_

_“If you can stand, you can fight,” Teddy replied. The Nevrakis family motto was one she and her siblings memorized at a young age, as soon as Olivia started training all of them how to fight._

_“Damn right,” Olivia grinned, standing up. “Since you’re still breathing, how about one more round?”_

_Teddy nodded her head and stood up. “Show me the sweep combo again?”_

Teddy came out of hiding not long after her twenty-first birthday; the age at which a Cordonian monarch could rule without need for an appointed regent. In a surprising move, the Council overlooked the marriage clause, as they did when Olivia was crowned Queen, given the unprecedented state of affairs.

The news of Teddy’s return was mostly positive – the Cordonian people were thankful to know the Rys heirs were alive – but there were many questions concerning Teddy’s intention to resume her place as rightful heir to the throne, when Olivia spent the better part of the decade defending the country and working to restore it to its former glory.

There were numerous appearances and interviews of the reigning queen and queen-to-be together; stories confirming that Olivia, of course, had always known Princess Eleanor was alive and well. There were records of Liam and Katrina’s approval to have Olivia Nevrakis rule the country in their absence, having become a trusted friend and ally to the Crown. She painted a new side of the Nevrakis name – one that could be regarded to rule without unnecessary bloodshed.

—

Teddy stands behind the chapel doors, hearing processional music on the other side. The whole thing feels like a marriage ceremony, and she wishes her parents were there to reassure her. Instead, she glances down to the bracelet dangling from her wrist, and her heart aches lightly in her chest. She takes in a deep breath, a pair of Sentinels swing the chapel doors open – and she begins the long walk to the altar on her own.

The crown is heavy on Teddy’s head, much heavier than when she practiced wearing a replica weeks ago. Her hands begin to sweat, holding the scepter and orb, and the weight of the robe on her shoulders tugs at her back, threatening to slip off at any moment. The priest continues on in Greek, reciting prayers, and she smiles to herself, realizing that her father was in a similar position during his own coronation so many years ago.

She repeats the words addressed to her, pledging her loyalty to the Cordonia, followed by more prayers. Once she’s seated on the throne, clergymen swear their fealty to her. Family follows, led by none other than her Theía Olivia, paying homage to their new queen. Leo bows before her, along with her sister and brother, and their Theíos Drake. Theía Hana pays homage on behalf of her house, followed by her uncles Maxwell and Bertrand Beaumont. The rest of Cordonia’s major noble families pay their respects, and there’s a procession out of the chapel.

Church bells toll throughout the capital, signifying the coronation of Cordonia’s newest monarch, Queen Eleanor Theodora Bailey Rys. Cries of celebration and joy carry through the streets long into the night, and there’s an air of optimism that hovers between pleasant conversations. It’s a moment the people have anticipated for many years, knowing that Queen Olivia was a good ruler, but they have renewed hope for Queen Eleanor to lead them into a long and peaceful reign.


	5. epilogue

The new queen celebrates with friends and family alike within the palace. Her guests dare to smile and laugh amidst sparkling wine, music, and dancing. It’s only in the briefest of moments that Teddy’s heart aches, and she misses her parents. She remembers watching them work a room together at royal functions like this; the way their eyes sparkled for one another even across a vast ballroom, and the magical way they seemed to float across the floor when they danced. She hopes to find a love like that for herself one day.

Olivia seems to have found that in a duke, Teddy muses, noticing the way the corners of Olivia’s eyes soften as the duke dances with her. She knows Olivia refrained from marriage during her reign, knowing it was a risk that whomever she married could use their status as King Regent to try and overthrow her. Tonight is about Olivia’s happiness as much as it is about Teddy’s duty, and she says a silent prayer that Theía Liv will have a large emerald ring on her finger soon.

Teddy makes her rounds, chatting amicably with her cousins and the next generation of nobles that will become members of her court. She finds it odd, how seamlessly she steps into her role as queen; she stands straighter, her movements are more refined, and she smiles a little softer. She’d love nothing more than to kick off her heels and run around the ballroom, skirts gathered up in her hands, the way her mother used to unwind after functions.

When all their guests had departed, and only the royal family and their close friends remained, Maxwell would put on a playlist of their favorite songs and everyone would run around in their bare feet while the palace staff cleared tables. It was her favorite part of the evening; her mother and father would check on her, Amynta, or Liam, and one of them would inevitably be awake. They’d gather everyone in their pajamas for an impromptu dance party, before one of them would take Teddy and her siblings back to their private residence to settle down with another story.

_“Darling, darling girl,” Liam whispered. Teddy pinched her eyes shut as she woke from sleep, hearing her father’s voice. “Would you like to have a dance party with us?”_

_“What time is it?” Teddy yawned. She sat up in bed and Liam laughed softly in response. She felt her father’s hand pat her head affectionately, smoothing down her hair in the process._

_“Far past midnight,” he whispered. She climbed into his lap, wrapping herself around him like a baby koala, and Liam got up from the bed like she weighed nothing. “But we have to uphold one of our favorite family traditions, don’t we?”_

_“Mmhmm,” Teddy mumbled into his shoulder, feeling Liam walk with her down the hallway. His dress shoes clicked softly on the floor, until another set of clicks began to follow them along with tiny giggles. When she opened her eyes, Katrina winked at her, with Amynta and little Liam’s hands in both of hers. Her brother and sister were clad in their pajamas, Liam’s hair half raised from being smushed against the pillow._

_As they approached the ballroom, she heard notes of a catchy song and raucous voices cheering someone on. When Liam pushed the ballroom doors open, they were met with energetic greetings from their uncles and aunts – Maxwell, Olivia, Hana, Drake; Leo and Katie when they were able to visit. Their cousins were in their pajamas and already sliding around the ballroom floor._

_Teddy perked up as her father set her down, and she grabbed hold of Minty and little Liam’s hands, running to join their cousins. Theíos Maxwell started dancing around, feet flying wildly in some kind of routine only he knew, while Theíos Drake twirled Theía Hana._

_Her parents stood off to the side as they removed their shoes, but quickly joined their friends for the spontaneous dance session. The evening staff smiled as they cleared the remaining tables of china and linens from the evening’s dinner._

_A slow track would break up the high-energy mix; languid love notes would flow through the speakers, and the same thing would always happen. Theíos Leo and Theía Katie would pair off, as would her mother and father; Theíos Maxwell would pick up an exhausted Minty in his arms, and little Liam was usually stretched out over a few chairs, having fallen asleep again._

_“Have you got enough energy in you for one more dance, kiddo?” Drake held his hand open to Teddy, tired smile across his face. “You can stand on my feet, if you want.”_

_Teddy grinned and gingerly stood on Drake’s toes, and he danced around in slow circles as the song played. “Theíos?”_

_“Yeah, kiddo?”_

_Teddy looked over to her parents. Katrina’s head was tilted up towards Liam, having shrunk several inches without the aid of her heels. His head tilted down to her as they glided across the ballroom, moving in tandem. Her hair had fallen loose, long strands of it down the back of a shimmery, champagne colored gown; he’d left his tailcoat hanging off the back of a chair long ago, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and bowtie undone. Even with eyes heavy with sleep, Teddy could see a sparkle in their eyes as they looked at each other. Despite their disheveled appearance, the pair of them radiated elegance and adoration for one another._

_“Will I ever get to fall in love with someone, the way Mama and Daddy love each other?”_

_Drake faltered in his steps around the floor, unprepared for such a weighted question from his niece, given the hour. He continued on, hoping she didn’t notice, and glanced over at his best friends as they danced. “I hope so, kiddo. I really hope you get to find someone special like that.”_

_After the song ended, Liam and Katrina gathered up their children and brought them back to their rooms, tucking them into Teddy’s large bed. She remembered drifting off to the sound of her father’s voice as he read them a story, feeling safe and happy and loved._

Teddy will have to wait until her guests depart, before she can celebrate with her family and fondly remember King Liam and Queen Katrina.

.:.

Off the coast of Cordonia, a sailboat drifts in the inky blue water. The palace sits atop a hill, lit up for everyone to see. A tall man with dark hair leans against the mast of his ship; his temples are peppered with a hint of grey. He looks up to the palace before shifting his gaze to his companion – a petite woman with dark hair twirled into a bun. They heard the bells ringing earlier, signifying the coronation and return of a Rys heir to the throne.

They smile softly to one another under the moonlight, and he wraps his arm across the back of her shoulders, pulling her to him. She lets out a contented sigh, pressing her temple to his broad chest. She breaks the silence with a question. “How long should we wait, you think?”

“Give her a week or two,” he replies, his voice having grown deeper with time. “Today was a big day, and I bet she’s exhausted.” A pinging sound comes from his pants, and he pulls out a cell phone with a set of keys attached to a time-worn replica of the Statue of Liberty.

He drops the keys back into his pocket and glances at the message on the screen, before opening a series of photos. His fingers grasp the phone a little tighter, trembling at the images of the newly crowned Queen Eleanor Rys, looking as beautiful and bewitching as her namesake – sitting on the throne in her coronation garb with her head held high, followed by a photo standing beside Olivia. A tear runs down his cheek at the more informal photos, taken after the official reception – familiar faces raising glasses to the photographer, and one where Teddy’s running around the ballroom in bare feet with Amynta and Liam while she tries to gather up the skirt of her full ballgown. The last photo shows the three Rys children, rosy-cheeked and smiling brightly for the camera – Teddy is holding up her wrist to show off a bracelet, Amynta’s dainty fingers are holding up a pendant around her neck, and Liam is tugging on his suspenders to show off a tasteful signet ring.

“Something important?”

He angles the screen to show his companion the images, gently squeezing her shoulder to steady themselves as the boat bobs in the water. She gasps softly at the photos of the Rys children at the end. Their children look happy.

“Leo gave the letters to Teddy before the ceremony, and the kids got our gifts.”


End file.
